


Bring You to Life

by BlueKhaos



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, slight pairing, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His scent was unlike anything she had smelled before. It was right there and then she decided to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this fic was so much fun to write. Btw, here's the song to listen to while you read this. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZpTk5cd8ms
> 
> Happy Reading y'all!

You had been following him for weeks. Your bright (e/c) eyes roamed over the odd man as he walked through the forest. He was constantly on the move, running from city to city as if he was trying to get away from something. You wondered briefly what had had this man on edge, but it was of little interest to you. He was the only thing that currently appealed to your senses.

Like the man before you, you were a drifter, constantly moving from place to place. You grew bored easily and was always off to find new places and have a good time. As for the people you met along your travels, they tasted _absolutely_ delightful and were always willing to let you have a bite.

Not that they had a choice in the matter.

Just thinking about how the silky, red liquid tasted and felt on your tongue almost made you moan. Your eyes flickered red for a second, your thoughts being clouded by slight bloodlust.

This brings us back to our current predicament and how you came across this stranger.

You were leaving your dingy motel room one night for some fun out in town. You were hungry and had the urge to snack on the nearest, loneliest human you could find. As you stepped out onto the sideway, the scent of drugs, sex, and blood floated passed your sensitive nose. The combination of smells were undeniably erotic and you were excited to see how the rest your night was going to occur.

As you walked out further into the parking lot, a new scent brought you to a complete stop. It was unlike anything you had smelled before and you weren’t even sure how to describe it.

The scent was like raw power and fear, mixed with cinnamon spice, but there was one thing you were certain about.

It was not a typical human scent, almost as if it was altered in some way. 

The sound of heartbeats and blood pumping through veins echoed throughout your ears and you turned your head towards the owner of that delicious aroma.

There on the second floor balcony was the mysterious figure. He was locking the door to his room, occasionally looking around as if he was hiding something. He was dressed in a jacket and jeans with some gloves that covered his hands. He wore a baseball cap and he looked as if he hadn’t shaved in a while. Despite his appearance, he was rather attractive.

As he headed down the staircase, he once again looked around for any sign of trouble. His tired eyes then stopped on your figure.

He froze in his movements, eyes narrowing as he took in your appearance. You didn’t seem like a threat, probably just going out for some fun, but he couldn’t be sure. HYDRA was looking for him and he already had one or two run-ins with them. Nonetheless, the way that you stared at him was odd, almost as if you were going to devour his very soul on the spot. Your eyes appeared to glow, but he wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting from the street lamp. He grew even more wary when you gave him a predatory smile.

You didn’t know why, but you were beginning to like this man a lot. It was rare to come across someone or something so intriguing. You had only lived a few decades, but you had done and seen so much. You knew he was something pretty special.

But _God_ , his scent was driving you wild and you wanted nothing more than to drink him dry.

Regardless, you winked at him and went on your merry way. He watched as you walked away and disappeared from his line of sight, but he still felt unsettled by your bizarre behavior. As for you, you would be patient and wait for the proper time to claim your victim.

From that very night, you had been obsessively watching your prey, taking note of his late night routines under the cover of darkness. When the morning sun took to the skies, you rested in motel rooms or abandoned buildings close to him and often woke up later in the evening to find him long gone.

That did not stop you from finding him.

He had no idea of how overwhelming his scent was and that he unknowingly left behind a trail for you. Fear and uncertainty rolled off his body in waves, especially during night time and it was addictive to you. You were going to have him.

And that time was now.

The forest was slightly illuminated by the dim moonlight as your prey made his way through the large oak trees. You were perched on a broad branch above him, waiting patiently for your opening to strike. You were about to leap into the air when the sound of several leaves crunching stopped you. You noticed that your prey had stopped moving as well and had turned around to investigate the noise.

Pulling out a knife and a gun, he stood in place, not daring to move an inch. Initially, you thought it was a wild animal, but multiple scents confirmed that it was not the case. As soon as you realized that there were humans in the area, the sound of a bullet ripped through the chilly air, knocking the gun out of the man’s hand. He flinched, but gripped the knife tighter in his other hand. Moving out from behind the trees, several men began to swarm in on the armed man.

You were slightly annoyed due to the fact that your hunt was interrupted, but you wanted to see why everyone was so interested in this one man. You were surprised to see the men in combat gear. Was your prey an escaped convict?

 _‘This should be good,’_ you thought as you sat on the branch and got comfortable. At the same time, you weren’t sure how long you would hold out. You were hungry.

“We have located the asset,” one of the men spoke into his headset. He walked closer to your prey, holding up a handgun to intimidate him.

“I’m not going back!” your prey yelled, reminding you of a cornered animal. He was clearly agitated by his current situation, but you sensed his nervousness. The other men appeared just as nervous, knowing full well what this man was capable of. Every single person’s heart was racing, except for your own.

Your eyes took on a reddish hue as you listened to the rhythms of their hearts. You wanted so badly to see how this situation would play out.

Would your prey willingly go back or would he fight them off?

Apparently, neither would be answered because the sound of two shots rang through the air. Your eyes widened and you started to snarl as you watched your prey stumble back and hold his stomach.

That was _your_ food.

The man with the gun smirked at the bleeding man and spoke, “Who said we wanted you back? We’re just here to eliminate you, Winter Soldier.”

Raising the gun to deliver the final shot, the man continue to smirk as your prey widened his eyes. You had had enough.

Jumping down from the branch, you landed on the nearest man, crushing him beneath your feet. As the other men turned around in surprise, the world around you warped as you move at an inhuman speed. Limbs and blood went flying and the forest was filled with screams and gunfire. You quickly disposed of the men, leaving behind the one who shot your prey. He started to tremble, clearly frightened by your animosity and began pointing his gun at you. You merely grinned, bearing your fangs as your red eyes watched the fool in front of you.

“Really? You think that crap can stop me after I just dismembered all of your friends?”

“S-stay back! I’ll kill you where you stand,” the terrified man replied.

You began walking towards him and he began to fire a barrage of bullets at you. You simply kept walking as the bullets pierced your body. The bullets slowly fell out of your body as you began to heal quickly. The shots came to a stop as the man ran out of bullets and you quickly grabbed him by the neck. Lifting him off the ground as he struggled, your smiling face grew serious.

“No one touches _my_ food.”

Crushing his throat, you threw his lifeless body to the side and turned towards your bleeding prey.

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?”

Recognizing you as the woman at the motel parking lot, he moved as far away from you as his wounds would allow him.

“W-what are you?” came his pained voice.

“Oh, me? I think you already know the answer to that, but I’m simply a drifter as you are,” you answered as you sat on a rock close to him.

“What do you want from me?”

“You were supposed to be my meal because you smelled so _damn_ good. I knew there was something special about you, but to find out that _you’re_ the Winter Soldier? I must be a lucky gal.”

You watched as he coughed up some blood. He was holding on pretty well, despite the fact that he was going to be dead in a couple more minutes.

“How do you know about me?” he asked. He wanted so badly to get away from you. He thought HYDRA was terrible, but you were another story. Every part of your being radiated danger.

“Sweetheart, don’t you know how infamous you are? After that incident in D.C., some of your information got leaked into the media and onto the internet,” you answered as you used your index finger to make patterns in your bloody palms. Your sensitive ears then quickly noticed the slowing of his heart and you decided to cut the small chitchat.

“Okay, instead of draining you dry, because you seem like a pretty fun fellow, how about I make you a proposal.”

Feeling tired and on the verge of slowly losing consciousness, he decided to ask you what it was. Might as well humor himself before he died.

“What is it?”

“I’ll grant you immortal life and as a result you’ll be forever bonded to me. It could be entertaining to have a progeny around.”

He mulled the idea over quickly. He wasn’t ready to die just yet. He had finally escaped from HYDRA after being controlled by them for several years. He also wasn’t quite ready to hand over his freedom to the likes of you either, but this would be his only chance to remember his previous life and who he was. It was a risk that he was going to have to take.

“Will...will I forget who I am?”

You looked at him strangely and you wondered why he would ask that. Maybe he was becoming delirious from the loss of blood.

“Uh, no, but enough questions. Will you or will you not accept my proposal?”

“I do.”

Clapping your hands together and smiling gleefully with fanged teeth, you quickly made your way over to the dying man and held him close in your arms. You buried your nose into his neck, deeply inhaling his exotic mix of smells. Bringing your lips to his ear, you gently whispered to him.

“Say goodbye to your old life.”

You sank your enlarged canines into his neck as that sweet, metallic liquid flowed into your awaiting mouth. As he groaned from the sharp pain, you moaned lowly, never had tasted something so exquisite in all of your life. As you continued to savor his blood, you listened carefully to his slowing heartbeat. After you had drank enough, leaving him teetering on the edge of death, you bit your wrist to draw your own blood. You placed your wrist against his pale lips.

“Drink, sweetheart.”

Listening obediently, he held your wrist weakly and he drank your “life-giving” blood as you closed your eyes in utter pleasure. If you had known that turning someone felt so amazing, you would have done it sooner.

After gently pulling your wrist away and letting it heal, you watched as he slowly and quietly faded away. It was almost as if he fell into a dreamless sleep. Sighing contently, you placed him softly onto the ground and stood up as you stretched your arms. That super soldier blood was going to keep you full for at least a week.

You had quite the eventful night.

Stooping down, you picked up the lifeless body of your soon-to-be progeny and placed him over your shoulder. You began to walk over the bodies of the dead HYDRA agents as you hummed an old tune to yourself.

_‘Time to find me a shovel.’_

~~~~~~

The next night had come rather quickly. You lay on the forest floor next to the freshly-dug grave as you waited for your progeny to wake up. If you had known that it would take this long, you would have brought your cellphone to play some games. Rolling onto your side, you stared at the bare soil.

You watched it a little longer and then finally, to your utter joy, you noticed the soft earth shifting slightly. You had sat up and crossed your legs as you watched fingers, both metal and flesh, start to emerge from the soil. It was like watching a plant fighting its way to the surface.

Wanting to help out, you used your hands to dig out the dirt from on top of your progeny. When you had removed enough, you used your strength to pull him up from the ground as he held tightly to your hands.

You grinned as he sat up, his dirty face slightly hidden by his long locks. He looked surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting to be alive again. He looked around his environment as his heightened senses introduced him to a world previously unknown to him.

Pushing the hair away from his face and behind his ear, he looked at you with bright blue eyes that held flecks of red. You placed both of your dirty hands on his broad shoulders and gave him a devilish smile.

“Welcome to your new life, sweetheart.”


End file.
